1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fixing structure adapted for fixing a heating module of a hair dryer, and more particularly, to a heating module of a hair dryer. The heating module includes a heat-emitting ceramic and the heat-emitting ceramic is not covered by any plastic component. As such, the heat generated by the heat-emitting ceramic of the heating module won't melt any plastic component and destroy the fixing structure for fixing the heating module.
2. The Prior Arts
Hair dryer is a product very frequently used in people's daily life. Currently, hair dryers often employ heat-emitting ceramics for emitting far infrared radiation. However, if the heat generated by the far infrared radiation is not properly dissipated, the heating module may achieve a temperature up to 300° C. or above. Generally, when a fixing structure used for fixing such a heating module is made of plastic, the plastic fixing structure may be destroyed by such a high temperature, and the heating module may be melt thereby.
As such, it is highly desired to develop a fixing structure for fixing a heating module of a hair dryer, so that the heating module is prevented from being damaged by the heat generated by the heat-emitting ceramic, thus improving the life span of the hair dryer.